


Lucky Charm 2017: Reveals

by clinquantstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinquantstars/pseuds/clinquantstars
Summary: Lucky Charm 2017 has finaly come to an end! Find out all the hardworking and talented writers who have written quality seho fics for this round!! <33





	Lucky Charm 2017: Reveals

Hello everyone! The Lucky Charm 2017 Round has finally come to an end! We’d love to thank each and every one of the participants for making this possible!

 

 

Othe than participants, of course we'd like to thank to the lovely readers too, especially those who have left lovely and pretty comments on the fics! <3 this fest wouldn't have been possible without each and everyone of you! ٩꒰ ˘ ³˘꒱۶~♡ 

 

And now, let's proceed to the reveals!! Go find out who wrote all of the wonderful seho fics! 

 

 

**Day 1 [Sept 3]**

 

[an O is for a circled hug (and warm embrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LuckyCharm_Fic_Exchange_2017/works/11789127) [by: [anon_nim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/profile)] [for: [hangrua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/profile)] 

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | fluff | 2482 words

_hug · /həɡ/_   
_(n.) an act of holding someone tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection_

 

[following the faded memories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LuckyCharm_Fic_Exchange_2017/works/11910939) [by: [winterheats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/profile)] [for: [orchidwai_hunho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | bartender!AU | 11008 words

 

_Junmyeon barely remembers what happened that night, but Sehun does. Three years later, in need of a part-time job, Junmyeon ends up working for Sehun's bar, still completely unaware of that night._

 

 

**Day 2 [Sept 4]**

 

[love (with tongues of fire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935878?view_adult=true) [by: [schmetterlinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/profile)] [for: [quebaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | drama/romance/AU |18397 words

_Sehun would carry Junmyeon across the whole world if Junmyeon asked. (Junmyeon needs to work out his feelings about his sexuality, and Sehun needs to take him to California.)_

 

[Love of the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885415) [by: [hangrua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/profile)] [for: [Stina0098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | college!AU | 6783 words

_Sehun doesn’t know why out of many rooms, Junmyeon chose to float from the other side of the dorm to this solitary building to ask for a sleep over. And when Junmyeon comes to his room several times later with the same reason, Sehun doesn’t understand._

 

 

**Day 3 [Sept 7]**

 

[Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847546) [by: [quebaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek/profile)] [for: [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | space!AU | 8069 words

_Jongin and Sehun are the last of their friends to graduate from the space academy. To celebrate, graduates always take a trip to the asteroid belt. Sehun decides to invite Junmyeon along for the nostalgia. Or maybe for something else too._

 

[Stumble, Stumble (Fall in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888502) [by: [Stina0098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/profile)] [for: [bbubbleddae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | fluff/humor | 6533 words

_"You know," Kyungsoo says, "when I said you could come to me if you needed help, I expected it to have to do with chickens, not with your love life."_

_In which Sehun is a stuck up, idol brat who is never grateful for anything he has and gets sent to a farm to learn the harder ways of life. Sehun is furious, but the cute farm boy, Junmyeon, keeps catching his attention and makes him think that maybe it won't be that bad after all._

 

 

**Day 4 [Sept 8]**

 

[The Bottom Of The Bottle HIts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852991) [by: [Shayshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/profile)] [for: [schmetterlinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | fluff/angst | 1528 words

_Drinking away your pain isn't always the answer._

 

[Unorthodox Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968440) [by: [orchidwai_hunho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/profile)] [for: [anon_nim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | fairytale!AU | 12697 words

_[Fairytale!AU] Another twisted version of Cinderella._   
_Kim Junmyun as Prince Charming but who will be the Cinderella?_

 

 

**Day 5 [Sept 10]**

 

[School Rhymes With Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994234) [by: [Shayshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/profile)] [for: [schmetterlinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | humor | 3567 words

_Kim Joonmyun is an unfunny bitch._   
_Oh Sehun is probably a nudist._   
_Park Chanyeol is probably high._   
_Byun Baekhyun should really exchange Chanyeol for a real puppy._   
_Huang Zitao needs to stop working out to Eye Of The Tiger_   
_Wu Yifan is probably gonna get cavities soon._   
_Kim Minseok should stop using the wall as an ash tray._   
_Kim Jongdae really needs a stove._   
_Zhang Yixing needs to stop collecting dolls._   
_Lu Han needs to stop trying to give Jongdae cooking lessons._   
_Kim Jongin is probably going to be sleeping outside before the semester ends._   
_Do Kyungsoo needs to use his big boy words instead of judging Jongin silently._

 

[Baby, I Wanna Touch You, I Wanna Tear Into Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007947) [by: [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/profile)] [for: [Shayshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | Wolf!AU | 23483 words

_But the Oh, they’d never themselves be tamed, be broken. The Oh, they tame. They break._

 

 

**Day 6 [Sept 13]**

 

[Because We have Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082272) [by: [bbubbleddae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/profile)] [for: [winterheats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/profile)]

Sehun/Suho (SeHo) | fluff | 3225 words

_Sehun and Junmyeon get stuck in Paris together._

 

 

 

For all the writers, you may now reply to the comments you got on your fics ^^ and also you are free to crosspost your fics to other fanfic blogs which you have! :)

Once again, thank you everyone for participating and supporting Lucky Charm round 2017! Please never stop loving Seho <33333 We hope to see you all in the future!

(^-^*)/

 

 

 

 

***note!!: So, as you've probably already noticed, when we revealed the fic you submitted, the dates of the fic went according to the dates when you submitted it. Therefore, after we revealed the fic, instead of appearing on the first page of the 'Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Oh Sehun' tag, your fic had already been pushed to the back pages.

 

We asked for AO3's help about this and we got a feedback days after. AO3 said, there isn't a way to manually re-order the work. The only way you could fix it is by having the users backdating their works by editing the 'Date Posted'. We just wanted to inform you about this if you'd like to try it!^^


End file.
